


【Good Omens】恶魔的相貌

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 原发于简体中文平台LOFTER，因为是分章节的，所以之前一批搬过来的时候忘记了_(:з」∠)_章节编排有所改动，收录于粗陋的短篇集（已出本）。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. Chapter 1

“Crowley，你为什么不把你的蛇瞳隐藏起来？”

一切都始于天使突然在脑内蹦出的一个疑问。他知道恶魔想的话完全可以做到，可是他还是从墨镜发明的那一刻起脸上就总是架着各式各样紧跟时代潮流的那黑乎乎玩意儿，呃……也有可能墨镜就是他发明的。

Crowley像是没听到似的，没有回应，只是略不自在地喝了一口手边的咖啡。

老蛇总是这样，他不想回答的问题就算撬开他嘴也不会说，也就因为是天使才勉强有个好脸色。Aziraphale也知道这家伙秉性，不继续追问，只是悄悄用报纸遮住右手，使了个小伎俩。

他发誓，他只是好奇，他只是想看看Crowley不是蛇瞳的样子。天使使用了幻术，只有他能看到的幻术，Crowley还没被贬成恶魔之前天使的样子。

然后Aziraphale后悔了。

那副桀骜不驯的墨镜渐渐透明，变成乖巧可人的金丝边圆框眼镜；耳鬓的盘蛇纹身爬上镜脚，变成镶嵌着水钻的蛇形装饰；铂金的眼镜链细细垂下，多出来的部分绕上后颈；烈焰般的红发也抛弃了那不羁的上翘样貌，乖顺而又服帖地平躺下来，红色略暗了几分，从特立独行变得低调平常。神奇的是，如此一番变化竟没有和恶魔身上穿着的黑色衣服形成什么违和感，这只不过变成了一个更符合天堂审美的Crowley。不过，对于天使来说，重点是那对眼瞳，那对深褐色却带着鎏金闪耀的人类眼瞳，眸子里的金色碎片如同有生命一般呼吸闪烁，在透过树荫洒落下来的阳光里熠熠生辉。

Aziraphale觉得他恋爱了。

是一见钟情那种。

不知是对Crowley还是只是长成面前这个模样的另一位天使。

“Aziraphale？你怎么了？”察觉到天使傻愣愣盯着自己的目光，老蛇转头看向天使。

“啊！”面前的恶魔突然转向自己，那鎏金的眼眸稍许掩藏在眉骨的阴影里，正视的角度能更加清晰地看到金色波纹的流动，天使看到了那曾始终被隐藏在漆黑墨镜下、隐藏在冷酷蛇瞳下的担心眼神。Aziraphale赶紧关了幻术，把脸埋在掌心里，不再看着Crowley。

哦不，我是打开了什么潘多拉之匣啊。

“Aziraphale？”被莫名翻出黑历史的当事人自然是一头雾水，他自然也不会知道发生过什么。

天使理顺了呼吸，从手掌里抬起头，他定了定神，面前还是那个桀骜不驯的家伙，红发上翘，带着墨镜。

但他始终没有办法从他见过的面庞里离开，他沦陷了，沦陷于那个“东西”的美丽。

与神圣。

他见到Crowley就会想起那张脸，那张Crowley曾经拥有的脸。

他得为自己的好奇心付出代价。

“Crowley，我想……我得走了。”天使急急收好摊开的报纸，匆匆逃离了恶魔所在的长椅，恶魔所在的公园。

“……不是说好一起吃个饭的么……”徒留满脸问号的老蛇，和某家连锁店的咖啡，呆楞地沐浴在午后的阳光里。

.

Aziraphale去向Metatron调了人事档案，那些被贬至地狱的天使的人事档案，他期待着能看到Crowley以前的样子。但那些文书年代过于久远，都是人类诞生之前的东西了，详情大多都被涂黑灼烧，曾经的名字和职位均不可考；也没有照片，只有早已模糊不堪的画像，能隐约看出他的确曾带着垂下细链的眼镜，及肩的长发似在脑后编成麻花。

他回到苏活区的旧书店，发现老蛇的宾利停在街对面，天使心虚得很，赶紧掏出钥匙开门意欲溜进书店，他并不想在自己心不定的时候见到当事人。然而心急则乱，钥匙从他手里滑落，掉下了门前阶梯，却被一只骨节分明的手从地上捡起，递了过来。

是Crowley。

“……谢谢。”Aziraphale接过恶魔递过来的钥匙，他有些冒冷汗，他还是不敢看Crowley的脸，就算老蛇依然戴着墨镜。钥匙对了好几次才插入匙孔，天使想着赶紧把门关上，反正外面那家伙没有自己的邀请是不会进来的。但凡事都有例外。

恶魔的黑色切尔西短靴卡住了天使欲将关上的门，扒开门的动作让这有点岁数的实木物什吱呀作响，他探了半个身子进来：

“Aziraphale，你最近是不是在躲着我？”

【嘤——】

天使心里发出一声叫唤，他感觉自己就像待宰的羔羊，要是被Crowley知道了，那该怎么办才好。

“……没有没有，你想多了。只是最近上头给了点文书工作，突然忙活起来了。”就算如此，天使还是表面上打着哈哈，而且他所言非虚，采光较好的书桌上的确摊着大把大把的纸张。

“Huh……那我怎么听说，有天使调取了部分恶魔曾经在天堂的履历……其中就有我的那份？”没有天使的邀请老蛇的确是不会进书店的，只是他开全了大门，倚在门框边，对Aziraphale挑了挑眉。

“呃……”天使左瞟瞟右看看，看了书店的所有角落就是不看正门的Crowley，双手手指不断互相敲打着，宣告他的心虚，“那个，Crowley，你听我解释，我只是好奇……”

“……好奇我为什么不摘下墨镜，幻化掉蛇目？”老蛇打断了天使磨磨叽叽的碎碎念，其实有的时候，天使不会说谎，还不会掩饰，挺让他心烦的。

被说中了。

天使顿了顿，缓缓点了点头。

“你知道的，就……你更像人的话，很多这人世间的事情不是会更方便么……”

“所以你就去调我的档案？”

“哈……是的。”天使还是承认了，但他还是没有看恶魔一眼，“因为我感觉……你好像不是特别愿意说的样子……也许是什么不好的事。但我真的很好奇，又有权限，我就……”

Aziraphale不知道自己所看到的潘多拉之匣中的内容究竟是好是坏。

“…… …… ……听着，Aziraphale，”Crowley在门口沉默了好长时间，再开口时已经打算离开了，“你说的事，会不可避免地让我们回忆起天堂；而那个，是恶魔最不想提起的过往。我想我说得够清楚了。”

他摆了摆手，任凭大门缓缓阖上，给天使留下一个潇洒的背影。

“Crowley……”

那个，原来是不好的回忆。

可是它那么漂亮。

那么，有人性，和Crowley一样。

.


	2. Chapter 2

也就是那一打文书工作，Aziraphale得去梵蒂冈出一趟公差，虽然来回上一次天堂半天的事儿就能解决，但得在那个教堂国里驻守十天半个月，天使惶惶不安地把书店的钥匙给了恶魔。

“那个，你有事没事去看一下就行。”他是仿佛托付一个孩子一样把那苏活区的旧书店托付给Crowley，却又顾及可能麻烦到老蛇，也不敢说太过分的要求。

“……”恶魔看了看天使，又看了看手里的黄铜钥匙，他的毒舌属性又情不自禁地跳了出来，“我知道你很宝贝你那书店，可是至于么，你又不是不回来了。”

“可是，我……就上次大火，我放心不下。”天使说的是敌基督那时候的事儿，他不过就不小心灵体化了，书店就烧了起来。

“……”Crowley想起那时自己以为Aziraphale死了的失态表现，扁了扁嘴，“好吧，我会帮你看着的，当然，也就是有事儿没事儿过去绕一绕。”

老蛇从车后座拿起天使的手提箱，交给天使，目送天使下车去梵蒂冈。

.

是的，Crowley的确是说自己经过苏活区的时候会去那个街角绕一绕，但在头一天抓了俩偷书贼之后，他决定还是守在书店比较好。

一开始是朝九晚五地去天使的书店上班，后来变成了997，后来干脆在那里住下了，作为代理店主。Aziraphale说是说只去十天半个月，结果快两个月了都还没有回来，每周老蛇都会接到天使的一个电话，报平安的同时也说着“对不起对不起，还要再过几天”。Crowley也发现，人类真的很麻烦，也很表面，他自己原来的样子几乎吓走了所有天使的常客，经常看到有几个眼熟的客人在门口徘徊，明明牌子都翻着open了却就是不进来。老蛇做了大概快三天的思想斗争，相比较自己厌恶的脸，还是Aziraphale的书店声誉比较重要。接下来1个月左右的时间里，Crowley始终顶着那张他万分讨厌的旧面庞，带着勉为其难的礼貌，掺着点毒舌，也没带着什么好脸色，招待着麻烦的人类。

顺便提一句，那一个月的时间里，小小的旧书店莫名多了不少各年龄层的女性顾客。

.

某一个傍晚，Aziraphale不打招呼就回来了。他急于察看自家书店的情况，连电话都没打就匆匆回来了，毕竟他并没有指望老蛇会真的帮他看店。但看到那依稀亮着的橘色灯光，他知道Crowley在，而且似乎，一直都在。

天使想也没想就开了门，这毕竟是他自己的家。紧接着营业铃的声响，从墙角的书堆里传来了老蛇的声音：

“呃……我们今天已经结束营业了，明天请早……艹，Aziraphale！！！！！”

对，Crowley还顶着那张脸，鎏金褐色眼瞳，乖巧的红褐色三七开短发，戴着有细链的圆框眼镜，现在还因为清点库存被书堆蹭到而歪着。稍冷的天让他穿上了高领底衫，黑色西装外套还是一如既往。

天使手上的皮箱“扑通”落在地上，他只想发出如公鸡打鸣一样的尖叫，Crowley可说过，他讨厌死这张脸了，他都不抱希望能再见到了，那个万分符合他天堂审美的Crowley！

但老蛇可是烦死了，他感觉自己全身的鳞片都炸了起来，他只想挖个洞钻进去，这可真是……太TM尴尬了。

“你大爷的！Aziraphale！你能不能回来之前打个电话！”试图用怒火缓解尴尬的老蛇打算打个响指把幻术给取消了，结果被天使一把摁下，“Aziraphale！你丫的干什么！”

但是看到天使发亮的眼睛，Crowley似乎意识到了什么。他再嫌弃不过的东西，在天使眼里却是珍宝。

“Crowley……就一会儿，再让我看一会儿……”

不过有着糟糕的回忆是真的，老蛇也就犹豫了一会儿，便果断打了响指取消了幻术，变回原来桀骜不驯的模样，蛇瞳依旧好好地被墨镜掩藏起来。

Aziraphale被这突然的变化搞得愣了愣，回过神来才发现自己离老蛇似乎太近了，赶紧退了两步，回身去取自己的箱子。

不知怎地，Crowley胸口有点发闷，某个地方空落落的。Aziraphale所憧憬的，为什么是曾经的那个他最讨厌的自己呢？

天使和恶魔的鸿沟，似乎真的无法僭越。

.

“Crowley，你为什么那么讨厌那张脸呢？”

还是一个阳光明媚的下午，还是圣詹姆斯公园的长椅，还是约着一起出来吃个饭，还是天使突发奇想的傻问题。

Crowley依旧略不自在地喝了一口外带咖啡，这批豆没上一批烘的好，他拒绝回答。

但这回，Aziraphale就一直盯着老蛇，那目光像要把他盯出个洞来。恶魔嘴边那杯咖啡迟迟没法放下，“话不投机就喝水”作战彻底失败。

“Aziraphale，你知不知道你这样问很是冒犯（offensive）？”Crowley放下那杯咖啡，转头直视天使的眼睛。

“哦……如果这冒犯到了你，我道歉。我真的只是好奇……”天使结束了那貌似是解释的碎碎念，不知从哪里变出一包鸽食，开始喂鸽子。

恶魔没人权的吗喂！

Crowley沉默了一会儿，看着Aziraphale在身边喂着脚下那群胖鸽子。那群被游客和特工喂得圆滚滚的小胖鸟，引起了Crowley的思绪，他不愿意提起的回忆，他被逐出天堂的原因。

他不再如之前大大咧咧地靠着椅背，他怄下身子，抹了把脸，向天使娓娓道来：

“你知道的，当时……其实就是和老东西意见不合而已，各式各样的意见不合，像Lucifer、Beelzebub那种等级的，就属于重大意见不合，比如管理世界的方式之类的。”

听老蛇开始说故事，Aziraphale微微抬头看向Crowley，他净自顾自在那边说了，没有意识到天使的注意。

“那张脸，是天真，是我还相信着老东西的天真。”

“我不比那些有着重大意见分歧的家伙，我只对上帝那老东西的宠物感兴趣——人类。我只是觉得老家伙应该要给他们一些自主判断能力，他们太没有戒心了，迟早有一天，他们会没有办法再在伊甸园里存活下去的。”

“所以我和老家伙提了，然后他就把我踢出了天堂，贬成了原型的爬行动物。”

“我在天堂的大门外徘徊，我也不确定我是不是要站队，可我已经被踢出来了，这由不得我。”

“我便藏身在伊甸园里，老家伙似乎也不管，然后我发现，这伊甸园似乎只是老家伙的一个沙盒游戏，人类只是玩物，上帝对他们在园内的发展毫无兴趣，就和现在养个猫养个狗一样，别闹事，饲养者看个乐呵就行。”

“所以我说服那两个小家伙吃了禁果，一如我原来所建议的，果不其然老东西生气了，他们被赶出了伊甸园。”

“也许正因为如此，老东西才会变成现在这样喜欢观察事物发展的恶心秉性。”

“当我发现他把他的造物圈养起来，不让其思考的时候，我就再也不会是他的人了。恶魔也行，不是上帝的人就行，我不再相信他了。”

“更何况，意见不合就拉黑，我也不喜欢。”

“所以那份傻呵呵的天真，让我感到恶心，让我感到厌恶。”

“你知道了，Azira……”Crowley结束了他长篇大论的讲话，转头看着天使，Aziraphale沉下来的脸让他的话戛然而止。

“Crowley……我觉得你的想法，呃，是不对的。”天使有些气鼓鼓地对着老蛇说，“上帝他老人家……他做的事情一定都是有原因的，他比我们这些造物更有全局观念。恶魔也好，天使也好，人类也好，我们这些造物的存在一定是有意义的。你不能这么武断地说他不好，这也许只是……”

“他伟大计划的一部分。”Crowley咧了咧嘴，“你们天使就是这样的生物，绝不允许任何生物说那老东西的坏话。”

“话也不是这么说……虽然你说的情况也不是没有……我也会觉得不太理解……”说Aziraphale不心虚是假的，他语句都组织得不太好，毕竟老蛇说的有些话还是可取的，但天使还是坚持自己的看法，“……但是你看啊，如果他不希望地狱存在的话，他大可以就此让你们消失的，就像东亚地区80年代末某个特殊的日子一样。可他还是麻烦地让堕天的戏码进行了下去，让Lucifer作为Satan，作为地狱的主人存在着。”

“好吧好吧，我说不过你，”恶魔起身，似是有点被气到了，“你们天使总是对的，我们恶魔总是错的，我们就是被这么定义的。”他把还剩半杯的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，他不喜欢天使的那种合理性说辞，或者说，很讨厌。回想起以前的事就够糟的了，现实还在不断地提醒他天使和恶魔是不一样的，就算他们都喜欢人类，这黑色与白色也没办法混一混变成灰色。他没说再见就离开了。

Aziraphale看着老蛇黑色的背影，胸口怪难受的。他和Crowley也不是第一回意见不合了，70年的老夫妻也难免有摩擦，更何况6000年作伴的天使与恶魔。这是他第一次觉得不妙，连圣水那时也没有这样，虽然当时闹了100年的冷战，但本质上还是天使的别扭不那么占理。他希望老蛇能妥协，毕竟他已经退让很多了，但Crowley可能真的生气了，自己就不该提那个蠢问题。好奇能干什么？好奇只能害死猫。

现在不是再也看不到那张脸了，而是可能再也见不到Crowley了！

“Aziraphale！你笨死了！笨！死！了！”天使闷头对自己怒吼撒气，吓跑了围在他身边的白鸽。

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章以心理描写为主  
> 此外，问了圈外姬友的意见，特此说明：这篇会掺杂较多个人观念，同时也可能有一两句话以极其隐晦的方式说了一些不应该说的。如果对我的三观不能接受，且 sick of politics，连1%都不行的，请退出，敬谢不敏。

.

这天晚上Aziraphale做了个梦。他梦见自己在伦敦桥上望着缓缓流淌的泰晤士河，他知道自己有重要的东西掉了下去，却死活想不起来究竟掉的是什么。正在他心急如焚一筹莫展之时，河流突然跟烧开了的水一样开始沸腾，身着白袍的上帝爷爷从中升起。天使看着天父慈祥的目光，心中的问号越来越多了，为什么天父会从泰晤士河里面升起来？他找自己这么一个无名小卒有什么事吗？还有自己究竟掉了什么啊？

“我可爱的孩子，天使Aziraphale哟，你来所为何事？”

“哦……那个，敬爱的父亲，我，我好像掉了什么东西，但我想不起来是什么了，我只知道它对我很重要。”

“我明白了。”上帝爷爷翻手为云覆手为雨，随着“噗”的一声，他的双手便各提溜了一个人，而天使一看那一黑一白两个红发的家伙，傻眼了，“Aziraphale哟，我问你，你掉的是这个天使Crowley呢？还是这个恶魔Crowley？”

天使Crowley乖巧有礼貌，就算被父亲提着领子，也只是轻轻拍拍老爷子的手，“父亲，可以放我下来了吗？”

恶魔Crowley则是闹腾个不停，被天父擒住的他甚至都没法变成蛇形溜走，“艹！老东西！快点把我放下来！我招你惹你了！快点放我下来！你个伪善的老混蛋！”

而老爷爷依然带着慈祥的笑容看着Aziraphale，他在等天使的回答。

天使不知道说什么才好，先不说这个场景实在是太有即视感以至于荒谬可笑，这个问题对于现在的Aziraphale来说实在是太难回答了。他的确喜欢Crowley那张更有人味的面庞更多一些，但他看着那个红发的天使，总觉得有种不真实感，他好像没有灵魂，像上帝操纵的傀儡；而看着那个闹腾万分的蛇瞳佬，他竟觉得无比安心，是脚踩在实打实地板上的安心。

他很难抉择，他甚至觉得上帝慈祥的笑容带着些许嘲讽。

“你应该已经有答案了吧。”上帝突然开口，但是Aziraphale根本没有想清楚。

“诶？！等一下！我还没……”

然后天使醒了。

睡觉其实是他本不需要的东西，他只是想体会入睡和醒来的感受，他不可能做梦的。这是他第一次，做了梦。

他大睁着眼睛傻在床上，浅青色的眼瞳四周被红血丝所围绕。他不知道这是不是天父给他的暗示。白天惹Crowley生气之后，Aziraphale的确有这么一块心病，而且他现在似乎已经知道了自己想要的答案。

对呢，我掉的，不是天使Crowley，也不是恶魔Crowley。

只是Crowley。

.

同一个晚上，Crowley夜不能寐。天气已经开始渐渐变冷，纵然是基本不需要睡觉的老蛇也开始遵循生理本能，晚上一般会眯个3-4小时。但这天，他躺在公寓里的黑色大床上，瞪着空白的天花板发呆，不断抛接着一个苹果。他在考虑Aziraphale所说的合理性理论。

天使说的，可以算是一个不同的观点。就算老蛇不是那么同意，但这个观点也有其合理性。因为有一件事是肯定的，没有什么东西能知道造物主真正在想什么，中之人没法纵观全局。

然后自己就因为这种事，好像和Aziraphale吵架了。

Crowley停下右手抛接的动作，屈腿坐起来，他盯着手里那颗红艳艳的苹果。就是它，毁了老东西原来打好的算盘，让人类学会思考离开伊甸园，让人类在任何环境都能生存下去……但这也不一定对，因为他已经和老家伙说过自己的想法了，然后被贬成了蛇，禁果已经是很后很后面的事了，很难说这不是老家伙那死活不肯说明白的大计划的一部分。

老爷子很喜欢人类，这是毋庸置疑的。

Crowley啊Crowley，从洪荒伊始到现在，这么长时间了，天使恶魔你都做过了，居然还会因为这样的事情纠结。

他捂着脸大笑，笑到前仰后合，然后狠狠地咬了一口苹果。

一切始于天使对恶魔的好奇，一切始于恶魔对过去的厌恶；Aziraphale喜欢他的天堂样貌，也因此反对他对天堂和上帝的看法；老蛇讨厌曾经的天真无知，也因此反对天使的合理性理论。

这有问题吗？

这没有问题。

更不要说这已经忽视了他们两个分别隶属于天堂和地狱阵营所导致的认知偏差。

Crowley吐出苹果核，起身在厅里挑了个空花盆，细细种下。这是他最初对人类的希望，也提醒自己，在遇到天堂和地狱的事情的时候，在遇到自己不想提起的事情的时候，也是一样。

他得好好想想怎么和Aziraphale道歉。限定甜点吗？还是绝版书？

.

一边想着道歉应该买什么，一边又想着Aziraphale会喜欢什么的Crowley，开着他那台老宾利，在伦敦市区里转了一圈又一圈。Wedgewood的白瓷茶具，Higgins的限定新茶，从自家库存里挖出来的首版《神曲》，还有某家网红日式甜品店的招牌蒙布朗。老蛇响指一打，后座的七七八八玩意儿一下就变成了两个整整齐齐的白色纸袋。若不是因为Aziraphale，他也不会亲自这么逛一遭。

细密的秋雨给老蛇的爱车披上晶莹的外衣，宾利在苏活区某个有着些许积水的街角停下，他想得好好的：Aziraphale，看看我翻出来了什么？……哦，还有，你那杯子早该换了……然后顺势拿出甜点和茶，就当什么都没发生过，相安无事。

但是这个理应安静如常的街角今日却熙熙攘攘，空气中弥漫着不妙的气息。天使的书店门前里三层外三层围着许多人，最外面站着手持文件袋的Gabriel，撑着把透明雨伞，皱着眉头，似是也进不去的样子。

“……Gabriel？”Crowley做事一向爽快，也从来不避嫌，反正他和Aziraphale的事情天堂地狱都知道了，“你在这边干什么？”

他顺便带下了车上的礼物，纸袋被细致地用塑料防雨袋套好，但老蛇还是不要脸地躲进了大天使的雨伞下。自然地，Gabriel露出了嫌弃的表情。

“……Crowley，你这条老蛇。”

“要说老，还是您更老些。”恶魔看到大天使如吞了只苍蝇一般被气着了，愉悦值上升了几个百分点，“话说，这是怎么了？”

老蛇努了努嘴，指着书店正门的方向。

“不是很清楚。我这文件都送不进去。”Gabriel眉头又皱了几分，Aziraphale这个冒失鬼，梵蒂冈落了文件不说，现在这个鬼情况绝对又是惹了什么麻烦。

“你不是一个奇迹就进去了么？”Crowley挑了挑眉。

“里面现在连我一双脚都放不下我怎么进去？”大天使不是没脑子，他自然尝试过，但天眼观测结果是没戏，书店的里面不光是被围了个水泄不通，那剑拔弩张的氛围，如果突然出现一个人，绝对会很不妙。

“这么可怕的吗？这里……好像就我们两个不是人类吧？”听了老蛇的问题，Gabriel微微颔首。Crowley头上开始顶着问号了，他拍了拍身前一位女士的肩：“我说，究竟是什么大不了的事？这店主莫不是得罪了什么人？” 

“哦，你不知道吗？Aziraphale先生说，他不认识之前那个代理店主，然后就有些不明就里的家伙在里面闹了，说拐卖，说诈骗，说什么的都有。”

“代理店主？”疑问不自主地就从Gabriel嘴里流了出来，而Crowley在一旁看着传来各种嘈杂声响的正门，他沉默了，似是知道些什么。

他的确在用了那不该使用的面庞的一个月里遇到过一些比较麻烦的女性顾客，但他怎么也没有想到她们会来骚扰Aziraphale，还把事情搞的这么大。

“是啊，就是之前Aziraphale先生去梵蒂冈的那段时间，据说第一个晚上就抓了俩偷书贼，后来就叫了个朋友帮他看着……让我想想，叫什么来着，他那姓还挺绕口的……Wi……Wic……Wycrole！对！Wycrole！就是这个姓！”那矮矮的白发老太太絮絮叨叨说了半天，又想了半天，总算是想起了老蛇之前的那个化名，“这个姓可真少见不是么？不过那位先生……是着实生得标致，虽然有些毒舌，也不太笑，但问他找书他都知道在哪儿……对了，他和小伙子你一样，都是一头好看的红发，比你稍微暗一些。”

“啧。”Crowley咂了口嘴，他对这个老太太有点印象，周末会过来借着一些诗歌，记下些笔记，大部分客人也都是像这个老太太一样的正常人。不过……

“你给我说！！Wycrole先生去哪里了！！”也有某些脑子有点问题的家伙。

一听到这泼妇骂街一般的声音，还有紧跟着的高调起哄，Crowley马上就想起来了，他无奈地抹了把脸，

“艹，是那群富二代。”

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的樵夫哟，你掉的是这个金斧头，还是这个银斧头？（不是）  
> 这章我估计可能会有看不懂的孩子，如果没有看懂请一定让我知道，我反省。


	4. Chapter 4

·

老蛇真不知道是因为自己是恶魔还是什么，顶着张天使的脸绝对没有好事发生，甚至还引来了这种唯钱是问的流着贪婪之血的家伙。虽然这种人是真的好骗，也方便冲业绩，但Crowley是真的觉得仗着自己有几个臭钱的家伙烦得很，更何况他现在并不需要冲KPI。这群女人一进店这书店氛围马上就不好了，很多本来好好看书的顾客就走了，还装成很有文化的样子，明明连王尔德是谁都不知道。好像是美国佬，好像和那个橘黄色的家伙还有那么一丢丢关系。似乎还很恶心地给过自己暗示？我当时是怎么把她打发走的？好像没有打发过？好像是直接无视？好像被尾行过然后随便就甩掉了？呃……记不起来了。

店外围观的群众都被这高分贝不禁吓退了一步，事不关己，高高挂起，三三两两开始离开。

“那个……小姐……女士们……（Miss……ladies……）”Aziraphale连Miss的s都说不太稳，Crowley都怀疑他是不是被那女人的保镖拎着领子，“我真的不认识什么Wycrole先生，就算是我那个朋友，他也不叫Wycrole啊。”

“我告诉你！你个矮子！只要我想，这店就是我的！”

哇哦开始金钱攻势了。

虽然那女的穿了高跟鞋的确挺高的。

“你要是不告诉我Wycrole先生去哪里了，我不光可以把你以拐卖人口罪告到底儿掉，这店你也别想留！”

哇哦好怕怕哦。

“可是……嘤……我真的不认识你说的那个人啊……红发的我也认识，但他不叫那个名字啊！” 天使无力的控诉穿过雨声和嘈杂声透进恶魔和大天使的耳朵里。

“喂，老蛇，你认识那个叫Wycrole的人么？”Gabriel对Crowley使了个眼色，他愣了很久才缓过神来，大多是被那泼妇骂街给惊到了。

老蛇不说话，虽然他知道天使能解决好一切，但就Aziraphale 那呆愣样，万一真的被扣了个无中生有的帽子，哪天店真的被封了，也少不了一堆的麻烦。

“Gabriel，你帮我拿一下东西，我去去就回。”恶魔把物什交给大天使保管，钻进了老宾利。

“诶？”大天使虽然不是很情愿，但还是本能地接过那两个白色纸袋，文件不知道什么时候已经越过防雨套落进了袋子里，他知道Crowley似乎是要解决事情，“那你快点。”

.

“妈的，我为什么又要做这种事。”Crowley靠在驾驶座上，重重叹了口气，做了要快一刻钟的思想工作，然后打了个响指，幻化成了他从前的模样，匆匆下了车。

雨滴在老蛇的薄呢大衣和服帖的短发上轻轻留驻，融进黑色的温柔和暗红色的乖顺；镜片在晨雾一般的小雨里蒙上一层水汽，镜脚的银色盘蛇和因秋风扬起的细链泛着粼粼白光；皮鞋踩进店前的水洼，溅起水花和声响，引来了大天使和那个老太太的目光。

“臭蛇，你怎……我！天！（Holy Mother Fucker！）”Gabriel本来想数落一下他怎么花了这么久的，但看到那张脸和那对鎏金深褐色圆瞳孔的时候，他惊呆了，“喂，你……”

Crowley 用噤声手势拦住了大天使将要蹦出嘴的话语，随即接过了刚刚交托给对方的东西。他知道Gabriel要说什么，他是不喜欢这张脸，理由也很明晰，但这不影响他将其当作工具来解决一些麻烦事儿，虽然他是尽可能不希望再用了。

“哦！Wycrole先生，你可算出现了！Aziraphale先生有大麻烦了！”那个老太太一眼就认出了被叫做Wycrole的相貌，像是见到了救星一般挽着老蛇的手，絮絮叨叨个不停。

“OK，OK，先冷静下来好吗？我从朋友那里知道以后才过来的。”说罢打了个响指，老太太随即愣在当场，就像那种吃了一记黑衣人的记忆删除棒的普通群众。

对，Crowley打算删除人类们关于这张脸的所有记忆。

“……你说人类，是不是眼瞎？”Gabriel看了看那还双目无神着的老婆婆，又看了看Crowley现在那张脸，没错，一副苦大仇深的样子，一看就不怎么会笑，但除了那对漂亮的人类眼睛，还是能看出点伊甸之蛇的轮廓。

“是的，他们是眼瞎。”恶魔不假思索地得出了结论。

似是听到了刚才老人的喊声，正门不再传出威吓和胡乱解释的话语，雨中依稀停留着的几拨人也都看向大天使和老蛇这边，并且认出了Crowley。

“诶？是Wycrole先生。”

“这不来了么，店主先生肯定是记错了。”

“是不是有别的什么称呼啊？”

“他还是不笑诶，笑起来一定很好看的。”

……

人类好烦。真的好烦。

“大鸽子！帮个忙！”Crowley进门之前把消除记忆的任务甩给了Gabriel。

“艹！你条死蛇！说谁大鸽子呢！你TM还羽蛇神呢！”说是这么说，但大天使的紫瞳亮了亮，收了伞，紧随其后进了书店。

雨里再没人记得苏活区曾出现过一个叫Wycrole而且不爱笑的红发毒舌天使。

·

“Wycrole先生！您可算是出现了！您再也没来过这个寒酸的地方，我还以为您出什么事儿了！”

Crowley一进门就气不打一处来，Aziraphale的确如自己所想的被人高马大的保镖揪着领子，本应井井有条的书店被翻得乱七八糟，那些天使珍爱的书籍都零零散散扑在地上，稍许年代久远些的，泛黄的书页或多或少从书脊上掉了下来。此外，还有那个女人的措辞，恶心得老蛇鳞片都要掉了一地。

这些先不提，重点是一群疯女人。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是Wycrole先生！”

少女式的尖叫，虽然书店里发出这种尖叫的女人有的也老大不小了。Crowley都觉得脑仁疼。

“你看你看，我说他很好看的嘛～”

“他那个眼睛，这也太漂亮了。”

“那种金色究竟是怎么来的啊！”

“那头红发简直是完美！”

“眼镜哪里可以买同款啊？”

“这不就是那种禁欲系教授……”

“还有冰山毒舌属性！”

然后Crowley往声音的源头瞟了一眼，立马就消声了，但空气里依旧漂浮着大把大把的桃心泡泡。

老蛇真的有点气急败坏。他顶着这张愚蠢的脸根本笑不出来，他知道自己如果不笑当年颜值在天堂也就排个中等，更何况现在身边其实还跟着Gabriel这么个大帅哥，还有Aziraphale这么个常驻的可爱家伙，这帮人类是怎么了！！！

你妈的，为什么！

.

“Cro……”

听到那熟悉的声音对Gabriel毫不客气的使唤，Aziraphale知道是Crowley来了，不过为什么人类要叫他Wycrole呢？还有，为什么那么激动呢？他领口被擒，艰难地转头，他愣在当场，那剩下半个名字直接被天使吞进了肚子里。老蛇能看到天使的眼睛慢慢睁大，那抹浅青色里满是难以置信，他真怕这个傻子就那样不管场合地叫出来，像兔子的惨叫。恶魔使了个眼色，眨了眨眼。天使发誓，他在老蛇眨眼的一瞬看到了目露凶光的金黄蛇瞳，和那魔戒里的索伦之眼一样一样的，他从来没看到过Crowley有这样的眼神，他生气了，而且是怒火冲天，虽然说他那褐色的人目似是毫无波澜，金色碎片依然平静地流淌，老蛇掩藏的很好。

天使立马改口，但他还是叫不太顺溜老蛇胡编的那个姓氏，未知道拼写的天使自然想不到恶魔只是把字母换了个顺序。

“……哈啊……Wi，Wicrawl？（维克劳）”Crowley眉头微蹙，好像不对，天使抖抖索索地顺着零星的记忆改口，“嘤……Wi，Wycrole？（维克罗伊）……你，你怎么来了？”

这下好像叫对了。

还没等老蛇回应，那美国女人就凑了上来，挽过他的手，Crowley果断甩开。

“小姐，请你自重。”

如果Crowley头上有一个怒气条的话，现在已经是80%了，他的那张天使面瘫脸在堪堪维持在崩坏的边缘。

但那女人自顾自地说了下去。

“上次问您的事，您想好了吗？”

“上次见面的时候你有问过我什么事吗？不过抱歉，我似乎连你的名字都不记得了。”老蛇推了推眼镜，瞟了一眼身旁有点热情过头的女子，靠在后边书架上的Gabriel真觉得他现在那副嘴脸就是个斯文败类，“倒不如先请你家保镖把我的朋友放下来再说。”

这富家千金平时受巴结惯了，似是没被如此冷漠地对待过，顿了一下，然后察觉了自己热情过头的失礼行为，便退了一步，轻咳两声。

“咳咳，姐妹们，你们先出去吧。还有你，把这个穷酸的店主给我放下。”

怒气+5

Crowley微微颔首，背在身后的手对大天使做了个小动作，指了指书店的大门。Gabriel轻叹，眼里闪起的紫色光圈微微旋转，他在大门上施了遗忘咒。

于是，被千金大小姐请出去的“闺蜜”们，一出门就忘了她们是为什么到苏活区来的，都骂骂咧咧地离开了，并未多作停留。

Aziraphale总算是能好好站在地上了。他拍了拍身子，抚平衣服上的褶皱，整理了一下领子和领结，依然是那个贤良温顺的书店店主。

“这样才是好好谈的样子。”Crowley垂下眼看着那位大小姐，不发疯的样子还是可以谈一谈的，不熟悉王尔德但熟知莎士比亚和狄更斯，作为一个普通人来说倒也是够了，“所以，这究竟是在闹什么？”

“那个……还是我来说明吧。”

Aziraphale走到Crowley面前，他看看一旁因为误会的尴尬而又害羞又生气着的女孩，又看看身后凶神恶煞的保镖，望了望门口一边刷手机一边悻笑着的Gabriel，最后才打量面前的老蛇。他虽然已经有了答案，Crowley就是Crowley，但这张脸出现在他眼前的时候，他还是没有办法平复心中的激荡。天使罕见地没有看着老蛇说话。

“就……这位小姐，Nutter小姐，他点名要见你，但是你知道的，你平时并不用那个名字，而且我也不是很清楚那两个月里究竟发生了什么，所以就起了误会……”天使双手的食指不住地互相敲打着，Aziraphale就像个和母亲解释怎么又一身伤回家的小男孩，“……她以为我是个骗子，不给工资什么的，假店主什么的……你知道的，我这边书这么多，不太稀有的也不太记，就也搞不太清楚放在哪里，误会就又加深了……”

“但是事实上，Nutter小姐，你诬陷的要严重得多吧。”始终看戏的Gabriel开了腔，他还记得门外那个老太太的说辞，再说了，一个富二代追求一个丢了的男人，骂得再难听点也正常。

对，大天使已经知道这女人是来干什么的了。

“……对！那又怎么样！”那千金很生气，20多年的人生就没受过这么大委屈。

那这事儿就简单了，Crowley本还想如果这麻烦家伙说不听，他就打算来硬的，更何况他本身就已经火冒三丈了。

结果只是个没怎么好好管教的傲娇而已。

·


	5. Chapter 5

·

“道歉。”老蛇徐徐开口，把始终提着的纸袋塞进面前的天使怀里，然后走到那个大小姐面前，“好好道歉的话，我也许还能再听一次你那个问题。”

真不知道这女人究竟是看上Crowley哪点了，他戴上这张脸就没给过人好脸色，是恶魔的性质使然吗？Gabriel看看身旁抱着俩袋子傻呵呵不明就里的Aziraphale，明明天使也很可爱啊，也有像自己这样这么帅气的，人类怎么就不懂得欣赏呢。

“啊！您愿意吗？”年轻女性的眼睛一下就亮了起来。

“先道歉。”人类总是断章取义。

“……”Nutter扁了扁嘴，眼睛里的光又黯淡了下去。

Nutter……Nutter……Crowley和Aziraphale对这个姓都有点印象，但就是想不起来是什么事情了。

“那个……Cro……Wycrole，不要这么为难人家了。”Aziraphale把Crowley给的东西摆到客用沙发上放好，赶紧过来打圆场。他瞪了老蛇一眼，后者缩了缩脖子。天使悄声示意：“差不多得了”

“她对你可不是差不多就行了。”老蛇背对人类悄声回复。

“Nutter小姐，你之前问这张臭脸（shit face）的事，方便告诉我吗？”Aziraphale发誓这不是他的真心话，他真的觉得Crowley的天使相好看，就是能笑笑就好了。

得，好警察坏警察的戏码，很经典了。Gabriel不知什么时候坐了下来，审阅着不知从哪儿冒出来的平板电脑上的文件，看着面前这一出好戏。

“哦，这个……”大小姐犹豫了一下，揪了揪裙角，但好像这件事比sorry这个词要更容易说出口，这个软绵绵的店主也看起来很好说话的样子，至少比Wycrole要好说话，“是这样的，我之前来问Wycrole先生，他愿不愿意做我男朋友，他说等我看完一本王尔德告诉他感想再说。我看完了，所以来找他。”

“呃……”Crowley完全不记得有这回事了。

“ke……Wycrole？”Aziraphale回头问恶魔，还特意拖长了念老蛇造出来的姓。

“……好像是有这么件事情。”老蛇真的是完全不记得了，或者可能选择性遗忘了，可能是因为人类真的太烦了。他十分佩服天使，他真不知道天使是怎么在这市井安顿下来的。

“所以呢？”Aziraphale是这么想的，Crowley总得给人一个交代，一个回答，不管是什么回答。

“什么所以？”而恶魔觉得自己根本没必要回答这个问题。

“你总不能说话不算话。”至少你要回答人家。

“我当然可以说话不算话。”我是恶魔啊我当然可以。

“呃……对哦……”Aziraphale被过分合理的说辞噎到无话可说，“那你总归给人家女孩子一个说法。”

“我又没怎么她？什么叫给她个说法？”

“呃……也对哦……”

Nutter看着面前一应一和的两个好看家伙，突然明白了什么。只有对着这个人，Wycrole脸上才会有少许鲜活的表情。

“Christina Nutter，你现在应该明白了，你的追求是不会有结果的。”Gabriel不知道什么时候出现在了大小姐的身边，给了她善意的提醒。

“哦！先生你吓死我了！”Christina被突然出现在身后的Gabriel给吓了一跳，她责怪地看看自家的保镖，但是那个人高马大的男人只是站着，眼神都不聚焦，似乎是被什么人下了咒似的。

她静静等着还在说悄悄话的Crowley和Aziraphale，那两个人似乎没办法达成一致了，但是那种感觉，那种他们两个在一起时的那种感觉，没有人可以插足。

那被称作Wycrole的红发男性似是只有在看着原店主的时候眼神才会带着些情感，有着浅金色发丝的原店主甚至可以在说不过对方的时候扯一把他从镜脚垂下的铂金细链，而后者只是轻轻扶正他的金丝边圆框镜，继续流畅地说出一些让店主难以回嘴的说辞，然后……

大小姐和Gabriel发誓，虽然只是一点点难以察觉的弧度，那戴上这张脸就一直端着的老蛇笑了。但好像当事人并没有意识到，天使也净想着怎么说服老蛇了并没发现。

“……这波不亏吧。”Gabriel这么和Nutter说，他自己都觉得赚翻了，这货色的确不能留在天堂，死板板的太浪费了。

“……不亏。追不到也不亏。”Christina都傻了，那只存在于想象里的画面居然出现在她眼前，虽然只有一瞬。她也明白了，这笑容不是人人都能得到的，是某人独有的，是Aziraphale独有的。

.

最后也算是和平解决了这麻烦事，把富家千金和Gabriel打发走以后，Crowley似是想起了那个姓氏是怎么回事。

“啧，为什么Agnes Nutter的直系血亲能这么飞扬跋扈的？”

缘分，妙不可言。

“说起来，Crowley，你究竟是来做什么的。”天使回身看了看被放在沙发上的袋子，老蛇也没有立即离开。

“啊……”老蛇不知道应该怎么回答，这事情发展和他想好的完全不一样，他一下子接不上话来。恶魔是不会道歉的，起码嘴上不会。

“那个……Aziraphale，之前的事……”Crowley忘记把幻术取消了，他双手插在大衣口袋里，眼睛不知道看着地上的什么东西，那十分正经的天使眼瞳露出愧疚的神色。

Aziraphale突然就有点过意不去，但天使之前在圣詹姆斯公园并未感到冒犯，抱歉的其实是他，所以他完全不知道恶魔在说什么。

“嗯？什么之前的事？”

“就……也罢，”Crowley叹了口气，“我只是觉得我可能不应该对你发脾气。”

“诶？”Aziraphale顿了一下，这是什么意思？这老蛇是认真的吗？“Crowley……你这是在，道歉吗？”

“你闭嘴！”恶魔像是被触到了逆鳞，陡然转过头来看着天使，眼睛里流淌的金色突然亮了几分，但马上又平静下来，“只是，我觉得我得尊重你的意见。毕竟我们是不同阵营的，看事情的角度不一样也很正常。”

“哦，Crowley……”Aziraphale现在已经能好好看着那张人类面庞了，或者说天使面庞，他习惯了，也说服了自己，这种陈年旧事他就不应该提，再好奇再喜欢也都是过去的事了，“该抱歉的是我，是我没有考虑到你的感受，也没有认清我自己。”

“我和你分分合合相依相偎6000年，是因为你有趣的灵魂，和躯壳无关。”天使搭上恶魔的镜脚，取消了幻术，摘下了他脸上的墨镜，显现出黄金般的蛇瞳，“只是，就算是天使，那也是你，曾经的你，不要再那样说自己了。”

“你可以说父亲的不是，我不怪你。只是，别再这么苛责自己了，谁都会有不堪回首的过去，谁都曾是不谙世事的无知。”

“……Aziraphale……”老蛇不是很清楚自己究竟是怀着什么样的感情，天使总是这个样子，对一切都很坦然地接受，就算是某些大麻烦，就算是他不必遭受的。

像这样的温柔善良又容易被欺负的家伙，能陪在他身边帮他解决问题的，不能是面瘫天使，还得是圆滑恶魔才行。

Aziraphale需要一个暴躁老哥。

想到这里，Crowley 露出了他的招牌笑容。

“你在傻笑些什么？”Aziraphale有点后悔了，这二楞子和之前那名有着点苏格兰口音的绅士怎么会是一个人的。

“没事没事，”老蛇摆摆手，又向天使讨要被取下的墨镜，“好了，还给我，我眼睛不方便见光。”

.

“唔姆，这家蒙布朗真的挺不错的。”天使叼着小叉子，翻看着蛋糕盒上的店名，似是记下了，“其实你不用搞这么多花样的，我又没生气。”

“谁知道呢？我怕你又像之前圣水那时候，再冷战个几百年我可受不起。”

“你那时也没来找过我啊？”真的，如果当时Crowley像这次一样主动来找自己，他也许真的就不计较了，但老蛇居然真的在意等了100年，这还挺让Aziraphale意外的，“你居然在意啊，Huh？”

“啊咳，咳咳……”老蛇被刚喝下的茶呛到了，准确来说是天使重点抓太准了，“……切，不是在意，只是每次帮你收拾残局我很累的知不知道，如果没能及时知道妈的我会更累。”

“好，好，你怎么说都行。”这吊儿郎当的红发嬉皮士才是Crowley，天使所认识的Crowley；至于那一本正经的圆眼镜绅士，就让他成为一个不能开启的潘多拉之匣吧。

说起来，潘多拉魔盒里最后剩下的，是希望。

.

— END —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实呢……这篇文有bug，Device家的确是Agnes Nutter的直系血亲，中世纪儿子应该是随父姓，Device可能是女巫曾经配偶的姓氏。  
> （当时我也不知道怎么想的，直接把Device家当成是旁系血亲之类的了……是我蠢_(:з」∠)_


End file.
